


Prank Wars - Gabriel x Reader

by Moonflower31



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, F/M, Intervention, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Prank Wars, Teasing, reader is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower31/pseuds/Moonflower31
Summary: This had been going on long enough. Everyone was tired of it. You and Gabriel had been in a prank war that had gone on for too long. It was just easier to prank each other than to admit feelings. But now it was time to let the feelings out. Whether you liked it or not.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural) & You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Prank Wars - Gabriel x Reader

You and Gabe had been in a prank war. You didn't know why or how it started, but it did. All with one sentence. "I'll get you back for that. One day. Mark my words." And it was annoying everyone. 

The farthest back prank you could remember was about four months ago, when you had replaced some of his candy with mints, and he had hollered your name at the top of his lungs. 

Gabriel had retaliated by changjng your hair products to temporary dye and you had woken up the next morning with bright green hair. Oh it was on. 

You had responded to that prank by putting his candy somewhere he couldn't find it, and he had to apologize and fix your hair to get it back. He had grumbled but apologized. 

However he then played a similar prank to what he did to Sam, playing 'Everybody Loves Me' by OneRepublic everytime you walked into a room. 

This had gone on for the past few months. And Dean and Sam were tired of it. 

Now you were planning on doing the ultimate prank, at least in your mind. You were going to stick candy to his vessel as he slept. (Cause he slept now, especially with his low grace) and then blast the most annoying song from Dean's playlist in his ear. Of course, you had to get candy into the bunker first. And without Gabriel eating it all. 

"This is stupid." Dean grumbled, stealing a sucker from the bag as he helped you haul the two large bags of candy into the kitchen and onto the highest shelf so that Gabriel couldn't reach it, or see it. 

"No its not. He's done something similar to me! And besides! This is so much better than your idea!" You protested. Dean rolled his eyes as he shoved the bag into the cabinet. 

"My idea would have been great. You, me, and a couple of rigged bags of garbage put into wrappers? And then eating actual candy ourselves? Ultimate revenge! And it would finally make him ask for a truce!" Dean grumbled, locking the cabinet shut so that no one else could get into it but him or you. 

"Make who ask for a truce?" A voice entered the conversation. You jumped and looked behind you, seeing Gabriel with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. 

You didn't know what to say. Pranking Gabriel was one thing. But actually talking to him? You were destined to fail at that. He was so confident in himself! And you were... the opposite. He was a total flirt! Who had a type that most definitely wasn't you. Besides, you were human. And humans had short lives. Gabriel was an archangel. Something that was set to live forever. Unless they were killed. What good did it do you to try and tell Gabriel how you felt? It did nothing! And you knew it. 

"Uh...no one! And why are you even eavesdropping? Its not your turn for a prank anyway!" You insist. Gabriel smirks. 

"Oh come on, you love me~" he teased. You rolled your eyes. 

"Fat chance." You taunted back, looking back at Dean who gave you a warning look. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! Everybody loves me~!" He sing-songs, making you groan. 

"Oh shove it Gabriel!" You taunt, stomping off to the other room. 

Dean sighed, and went to follow you, giving Gabriel a side glance. "This has got to stop. Both of you." He grunts to Gabriel before he went off and found you with Sam and Castiel in the library. 

"He's just like that. You'll get used to him." Castiel had said to you, making you groan and slam your head into the table. Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Come on, we all can see it. Even Dean can and he's not even out of the closet yet!" Sam exclaimed, making Dean look at Sam in shock and confusion. 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh don't deny it Dean! You and Cas? The staring? Just go and kiss already damn it!" He grunts. Castiel blushes and Dean clears his throat in embarrassment. You snicker a bit before Sam looks at you. 

"You aren't off the hook either! I've seen how you look at him. Its not far off from how Cas and Dean look at each other. It's literally eye sex!" Sam groaned. You felt your face brighten as bright as Castiel's. You covered your face and sighed. They were right. You'd had a crush on Gabriel since you first met him and he had flirted with you, like he did everyone who had a vagina. And sometimes people with dicks. 

You'd always told yourself that you'd never tell him. Because you knew he would never feel the same. But you supposedly weren't as subtle as you thought you were. Because almost everyone in the bunker knew. Except for Gabriel. 

You sighed and ran a hand througy your hair. "I can't tell him Sam, I just can't..." you started. Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

"Why? Cause you're too scared to? Cause you're just 'not ready'? Y/N, you have been crushing on him, for 8 years! I think that's plenty of time to know you're in love with someone!" He exclaims. 

"Who's in love with who? Dean and Cassie? Finally." Gabriel starts, walking into the library to join in on the conversation. 

You immediately hid your bright red face and Sam glared at you, gesturing with his head for you to talk to him. You shook your head immediately. You weren't ready. You never would be. 

Sam rolled his eyes again and then started to talk to Gabriel while you sat there, thinking of a way out. 

~~~

It had been another two weeks of pranks and ignoring feelings. And Dean and Sam were tired of it. Cas was even starting to get annoyed. 

It was Gabriel's turn to prank you next, so you were on edge. And Gabriel had been ignoring you for awhile. Ever since you had disappeared from the library after the 'You need to tell him how you feel' conversation. You hoped he hadn't heard you, but you never know. 

So now, you were reading a lore book. Nothing special. Dean and Sam had a hunt planned for you all to go on that day, so you were just getting prepared. 

It was about 2:30 in the morning, and you were flipping the page, when something crashed, and Dean called out for help. You immediately dropped your book and grabbed your knife, racing out to find Dean and help him. 

You followed the sound of his voice and found him in the bunker's dungeon, waiting for you with a pair of handcufs. You didn't have time to react as Sam came up behind you and put one of your wrists into the handcuffs and then low and behold, Castiel dragged Gabriel into the room and put the other handcuff on his wrist. You looked up at the three, confused. 

"Wh-what is this?" You ask, trying to take your wrist out of the handcuffs when you noticed they were warded. Not even Gabriel could undo them. 

"An intervention. You, and Gabriel have been doing this prank war for long enough. And you need to tell him. You know what I'm talking about." Sam says, glaring at you. You huff at him, and avoid Gabriel's confused gaze that he turns to you. 

"This isn't fair boys, come on. We were just having a bit of fun-" Gabriel started. 

"Yeah, a bit of fun that has been drawing on for long enough." Dean says, glaring at Gabriel. "Now I don't approve of it, but she's got something to say. If I have to confess, so does she. You both aren't getting out of here until you call a truce, and she says what she needs to say." Dean says, grabbing Castiel's hand as they begin to close them in the dungeon. 

"B-but what about the hunt?!" You ask. Dean rolled his eyes. 

"We're good on hands! You two need to sort this out, we're sick of it!" Dean grumbled as they finally closed the entrance, and left the room. 

Immediately you growled, and you felt like crying. You weren't ready. And if you told him how you felt and he didn't feel the same? You would have to end up standing here with him and face rejection until Dean and Sam came back. 

Gabriel sighed, grumbling a bit to himself. "I don't understand how they can't take a joke. I mean come on, its not like you or I were hurt by any of the pranks, right?" Gabriel asks you. 

You squeeze your eyes shut and shake your head, refusing to look at him. Gabriel frowned. 

"Did... did I hurt you Sugar?" He asks. You let out a half sob at the nickname. It always made you feel good when he called you that. Always. You didn't want to ruin what you had. 

"No... no you didn't..." you say, forcing back tears. Gabriel sighed again and turned you to face him, and lifted your chin up. 

"Hey, I think I did. Can you look at me? Please?" He asks. You forced your eyes down, refusing to look at him. "Please?" He asks again, using his handcuffed hand to squeeze yours. You finally gave in and looked up at him. He gave you a half smile that soon faded as he realized what he was doing to you. 

"Hey... truce, alright? We'll call a truce. We can just say that you told me if you really aren't ready, Sugar. Alright?" He says, giving you a genuine smile. You sniffled and wiped your eyes, sighing a bit. 

"I...no... no I...I want to... before I decide not to again..." you say, a strange string of confidence filling your chest. Gabriel gave you his full attention, his hand on your chin moving to your shoulder in support. You smiled at the touch, and then looked him in the eyes, your heart pounding a mile a minute. 

"Gabriel...I-I... I like you. No...I... I love you. I have for a long time... since I met you actually..." You trail, squeezing his hand as if he could leave your side. "It was so much easier to keep how I felt a secret, than to face rejection. Cause I'm just human. My lifetime is a blink to you... So don't feel bad if you don't feel the same..." you finally confess, letting his hand go. You feel like crying harder now, and you wish you weren't handcuffed so that you could curl up in the corner. But then he surprised you. He took your hand again and squeezed it tighter. You look up to him in shock. 

He holds your chin again and smiles at you. "Sugar... you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that. I thought you never would. Kept thinking it was me. That you just didn't want me to grieve over you. Or that I was too good of a friend. Y/N... I don't care that your life is short. I want to spend every moment of it I can with you. And only you. I love you too." He confesses. "Don't go telling the muttonheads I got all mushy though. They would never let me live it down." Gabriel says. You giggle and smile at him, happy tears straying down your face. 

"I promise. Cause I guess a reputation is all you've got, being a man and all." You tease, using a Tangled line on him. He laughed. 

"Oh yeah, definitely wouldn't want that." He responded, pulling you close with his handcuffed hand. "Cause now its the only thing I can afford to lose." 

You were happy, entirely. You hadn't faced the rejection you thought you would've. And he loved you. And you loved him. That was all there needed to be.


End file.
